Sagerin von den spitzen Steinen
'''Teller of the Pointed Stones' auch Stoneteller genannt, ist eine alte, gebrechliche, kompakte, weiße Kätzin mit grünen Augen wie von einem Teich und starken Hinterpfoten. Auftritte Staffel 3 ''Long Shadows :Half Moon hat ihren ersten Auftritt im Buch, als Jayfeather in der Zeit zurückreist und bei den Ur-Katzen landet. Als Fish Leap Jay's Wing mit Fragen über die Tunnel löchert, nimmt sie Jay's Wing in Schutz und sagt, Jay's Wing dürfe nicht darüber sprechen. Als die drei auf Fallendes Blatt zu sprechen kommen, scheint Half Moon traurig zu sein und meint, dass es einen anderen Ort geben muss, wo sie besser leben können. :Als Jayfeather am nächsten Tag das zukünftige DonnerClan-Territorium erforscht, findet sie ihn, als er gerade im zukünftigem Lager ist. Sie ruft ihm zu, er solle da wegkommen, denn die Dachse lebten dort und würden ihm auflauern. Als sie sich von der Steingrube entfernt haben, holt Half Moon eine Krähe unter einem Busch hervor und gibt sie Jayfeather mit der Erklärung, dass er wahrscheinlich schmerzende Ballen hat, nachdem er in den Tunneln war. Dieser isst die Krähe nicht ganz auf und Half Moon und Jayfeather beschließen, den Vogel Owl Feather zu bringen. Unterwegs deutet Half Moon auf die Berge und meint, dass Stone Song dort ein neues zu Hause aufbauen will. :Als die Katzen beginnen, die Steine zu legen, bemerkt sie, dass Jagged Lightning bleiben möchte, was jedoch seiner Gefährtin Owl Feather nicht gefallen würde. :Als sie an der Reihe ist, legt sie ihren Stein auf die Seite fürs Gehen. Jayfeather tut es ihr nach. Jayfeather verliebt sich in sie, was er allerdings nicht möchte. :Als sich die Katzen auf den Weg in die Berge machen, fragt Half Moon Jayfeather, ob die Berge wirklich existieren. Als er das bejaht, sagt sie, dass sie ihm glaubt. :Später, als Jayfeather seinen vollen Heilernamen erhält, erkennt er Half Moon's Geruch, als ob sie die Zeremonie mitverfolgen würde. Staffel 4 Sign of the Moon :Half Moon tritt als erstes in dem Buch auf, als Jayfeather zurück in die Zeit der Ur-Katzen geht, um ihnen zu helfen. Sie ist überglücklich ihn zu sehen, fragt aber, warum er sich nicht verabschiedet hat. :Später zeigt Jayfeather den zukünftigen Zukünftigen, wie man in Paaren jagt. Dabei riskiert Jayfeather, dass er von einem Adler mitgenommen wird, um den Ur-Katzen zu zeigen, wie man mit Höhlenwächtern und Beutejägern jagt. :Half Moon bewundert ihn dafür und sagt, dass wenn sie Junge haben würden, diese auch mutig sein würden. Dadurch wird klar, dass sie gerne Junge mit ihm haben möchte. Jayfeather ist das peinlich, aber er merkt, dass er ihr gegenüber doch Zuneigung empfindet. :In der nächsten Nacht sind Jayfeather und Half Moon in der Höhle der spitzen Steine. Jayfeather sagt ihr, dass sie der erste Steinsager werden muss, weil sie das Zeichen des Mondes gesehen hat. Sie ist wütend, dass er so weit gereist ist, um ihr das zu sagen. Jayfeather versucht Half Moon zu überzeugen, dass er sie wirklich liebt, aber dass es ihr Schicksal wäre, Sager zu werden. Als sie sich streiten, ruft Shy Fawn, dass ihre Jungen kommen. :Zusammen bringen sie die Jungen auf die Welt. Danach sagt Jayfeather Half Moon, dass er gehen muss. Dieses Mal ist sie verständnisvoller mit ihm. :Am Ende des Buches erscheint Half Moon wieder und sagt Jayfeather, dass sie ihn niemals vergessen würde. Er sagt ihr, dass er sie auch niemals vergessen würde und holt zu der Patrouille auf, die zurück in den Wald geht. Von der Erhöhung, wo sie standen, sagt sie außerdem, dass sie immer auf ihn warten würde, was ihre ewige Liebe für ihn ausdrückt. The Forgotten Warrior :Jayfeather erinnert sich an die Zeit mit ihr, vermisst sie und wünscht sich, dass er bei ihr sein könnte. Jayfeather gesteht ein, dass er Half Moon liebt und alles geben würden, um wieder bei ihr zu sein. The Last Hope :Jayfeather sagt ihr, sie solle alle Verwundeten zu ihm schicken, woraufhin sie ihm einen verliebten Blick zuwirft, ehe sie sich auf den Weg macht. Außerdem erscheint sie, als der Dunkle Wald den Schattenclan angreift. Staffel 5 The Sun Trail :''Folgt Familie *Mutter: Rising Moon *Vater: Chasing Clouds *Geschwister: Unbekannte Katzen }} en:Teller of the Pointed Stones (Ancient) Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kätzin Kategorie:Stamm des eilenden Wassers Kategorie:Seher Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Stamm der ewigen Jagd Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 5 Charaktere